


Первый прыжок

by allayonel



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allayonel/pseuds/allayonel
Summary: "- Лейтенант Стамец, вы привели в чувство тихоходку? - раздался голос Сару.Пол дернулся, только сейчас поняв, насколько на взводе.- Мы готовы к прыжку, коммандер, - произнес он как можно ровнее"...Первый выход в мицелиевую сеть.





	Первый прыжок

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на фест "Неделя космических поздравлений" на diary.ru

Вообще-то, Пол Стамец знал, что этим кончится, еще до того, как Бёрнем синтезировала катализатор и смешала его с ДНК тихоходки, а сама Tardigrada Spatialis еще не успела превратиться в окаменелость. Состав был высчитан, Пол сказал приготовить образец, и Бёрнем даже бровью не шевельнула возразить. Вот только им все равно не на ком было его проверять, а для теоретизирования хватило бы и компьютерной симуляции. Тилли тоже восприняла его приказ, как должное, но Тилли было простительно. Девочка еще верила в чудеса и действительно надеялась, что они из воздуха создадут живого, готового сотрудничать навигатора, мечтающего покуролесить над своей ДНК и помочь “Дискавери”.

Стамец знал. Хотя, тогда это еще нельзя было назвать знанием, скорее предчувствием. А вот когда тихоходка впала в криптобиоз, предчувствие сменилось уверенностью. Когда же Хью после приказа исполняющего обязанности капитана Сару вернуть тихоходку в строй и его короткого согласия одарил его неверящим, на грани возмущения взглядом, знание стало твердым, как панцирь несчастного замученного прыжками существа.  
В конце концов Пол всегда мечтал поговорить с грибами. Это была старая, еще времен Академии шутка, которая и должна была такой оставаться.

Остаться одному в инженерной к моменту объявления Черной тревоги было не так сложно. Пара прямых приказов, и его подчиненные разошлись с поручениями. Тилли пришлось практически нахамить, чтобы перебить поток вопросов и услать в лабораторию. Но наконец он был один.  
Пол подключил компьютер, перевел управление на портативный терминал, достал из хранилища емкость со спорами и приготовил двигатель, затем вынул из сумки приготовленный гипошприц. 

Состав с чужой ДНК почти жег руки. Было чертовски страшно, и как Пол не отгонял от себя кошмарные картины, воображение не уставало их подсовывать. Если ничего не получится, если ДНК именно в его случае окажутся несовместимыми, он умрет. Они все умрут скорее всего. И Хью… Если сеть не признает его за своего, они опять-таки умрут. А если признает… вот тут открывалось пространство для маневра. “Дожить бы…” - как-то тоскливо подумалось ему. Пессимист - это диагноз. Никакие теоретические высокие проценты вероятности положительного исхода не избавляли от дрожи в пальцах. Хью наверняка оторвет ему голову за такие выкрутасы. Пришьет обратно и снова оторвет... У очередного “дожить бы” появился новый оттенок. Пусть отрывает. Как хотелось уткнуться лбом в родное плечо и просто постоять молча, впитывая покой и уверенность. У Хью их было в избытке, а Пол даже имитировать их не научился как следует.  
_  
“Кончай рефлексировать! Время!”_ Приказ мог прийти в любую секунду, а он неоправданно долго медлил.

Одно движение, шипение гипо и непривычный холодок там, где аппарат коснулся шеи… Он прислушался к себе. Казалось, что ничего не происходило, хотя он знал, насколько это далеко от действительности. Сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем он что-то почувствует?

Ожидание было нестерпимым. Стараясь ни о чем не думать, Пол шагнул в споровую камеру, все еще сжимая в ладони уже пустой гипошприц, и автоматика закрыла за ним двери.

Шансы, что все пройдет хорошо, и вправду были очень даже велики. Теоретически. По крайней мере, что касается прививки чужой ДНК, ничего революционного в этом веке в подобных экспериментах не было. Запрещенное — да, неэтичное — ну, пожалуй. Убивать ради своих целей космического скитальца тоже было неэтично, вот и выбирай…  
Черт возьми, у него хватало здравого смысла, чтобы понимать, что он творит с собой, но времени искать альтернативный путь не было, а корабль нужно было вытаскивать сейчас, все сто тридцать четыре живые души, далеко не всех из которых он знал поименно. 

— Лейтенант Стамец, вы привели в чувство тихоходку? — раздался голос Сару.  
Пол дернулся, только сейчас поняв, насколько на взводе.  
— Мы готовы к прыжку, коммандер, — произнес он как можно ровнее.  
Споры уже начали заполнять камеру, кружась в причудливом танце. Теперь и вправду до прыжка оставались секунды, и Пол опасливо посмотрел на аппараты подключения к сети, похожие на двух металлических монстров, пристроившихся с двух сторон от него. Наверное, стоило зажмуриться, но с закрытыми веками было бы еще страшнее. Когда аппараты вздрогнули, оживая, Пол начал быстро выдыхать через рот, справляясь с паникой — сердце колотилось как очумелое. “Все в порядке. Все нормально!” — ну да, конечно. Выдвинувшиеся штыри казались огромными и слишком толстыми. Представить, как эти штуки протыкают кожу и… На представления не было времени. В последнюю секунду Пол все-таки зажмурился, и тут же накатила резкая сильная боль, такая сильная, что подкосились ноги, и если бы не фиксирующие его с двух сторон коннекторы, он бы грохнулся на пол. Пол почти взвыл, вцепляясь слабеющими пальцами в металлические рукава аппаратов, то ли в поисках равновесия, то ли надеясь вырвать из тела чужеродные предметы, а в следующую секунду все исчезло. Он исчез.

Это было как пойти во все стороны разом.  
Его размазало по вселенной, растянув в бесконечность. Пол не чувствовал своего тела, ни рук, ни ног, не было ни игл-коннекторов, ни собственного нечеткого отражения в стекле споровой камеры. Мир растворился, сменившись россыпью огней. Кто-то щедро рассыпал светляков перед глазами, хотя, непонятно было, есть ли у него глаза, и есть ли он сам. Огни смазывались, расплывались, сливались в линии и распадались на отдельные точки, и снова — с сумасшедшей скоростью. Цвета дробились, сплетались, не смешиваясь. Казалось, прошли минуты — или часы — прежде, чем скорость стала спадать, и он “увидел” полную картину. Сеть. Мицелий. Энергия и жизненная сила. Сплетение магистралей и тонких как волосок, едва различимых путей. Запутанный клубок. Грибница. Вселенная лежала перед ним, или же он был вселенной. Сеть дышала. Ощущение присутствия. Жизнь. Жизнь во всех ее формах, и прототакситы, как первый шаг. Внутри и снаружи. Он был там, где особая форма мицелия опутывала вселенную в другом пространстве, он был там, где нити жизни прорастали в реальность и вцеплялись в мертвую материю, используя ее как материал для построения нового, живого мира, он был там, где споры не могли найти себе пристанища, где звезды взрывались, стирая из реальности зарождавшиеся невероятные миры, где жизнь уничтожала жизнь и возрождалась снова на очередном витке. Он видел смерть, расчищающую плацдарм для новых видов, случайности, создающие самые причудливые типы эволюции. Он видел, как оно было, как стало, как могло бы стать… Любопытство и приятие. Ему понадобилось время, чтобы осознать, что это не сеть говорит с ним, что он сам излучает эти чувства в пространство. Изумление и нетерпение. _“Пол!”_ Эхо волной заставило задрожать нити. _Кто это, Пол?_ Формы жизни, которых он никогда не видел и не мог бы описать, формы коммуникации, которые казались непостижимыми и невыразимо прекрасными. Дальше, глубже… Перед его взором рождались и умирали звезды. У гравитации появился оттенок, а кварки можно было разложить на компоненты, которым не было имени. Кометы разносили споры. Высокоразвитые цивилизации объединялись, превращаясь в нечто новое. Рожденное сушей делало свой первый шаг в океан. Ему не хватало… наверное, сил… чтобы осознать каждую живую частичку этого мира, но ему и не нужно было. Мир лежал перед ним - восхитительный, бесконечно сложный и многообразный. Родная галактика казалась такой знакомой, словно собственная каюта. _Что такое каюта?_ Такой знакомой и такой маленькой! В другой, случайной, далекой, такой же спиральной, куда манила его очередная нить, под голубым солнцем рождался мир, рос, взрослел, обзавелся разумом. Планеты-близнецы покрывал самый прекрасный лес в мире, словно нарисованный безумным художником, который не поленился использовать все тридцать четыре тысячи цветов, доступные глазу… чьему-то глазу…Хотелось задержаться здесь подольше, рассмотреть причудливую фрактальную вязь, впитать суть этого места. Покой и счастье, поиск и поддержка… Покой, словно чьи-то руки обнимают, укрывают, поддерживают. Как было, когда он возвращался после пары суток в лаборатории… _Что такое лаборатория?_ Теплые карие глаза, смотрящие с участием… Всего один цвет против тридцати четырех тысяч… тридцати четырех и ста пятидесяти семи… Один цвет, несколько оттенков, чуть темнее по краю радужки с несколькими искорками посередине… _Хью. Хью! Дискавери!_  
  
Если бы он мог, покрылся бы холодным потом. Сколько прошло времени? Что с кораблем? Он всех подвел?  
Времени не было. Словно сдвиг реальности, где-то там он все еще кричал от боли, умирал, встречал Хью в самый первый раз, лечился от андорианской лихорадки, собирал грибы в самом обычном лесу - самые обычные грибы. Там на Дискавери была объявлена Черная тревога, и споры заполняли камеру, бортовой компьютер был переполнен данными… “Пол”... - нетерпеливый оклик. _Да кто это?_ Дискавери. Сосредоточиться на Дискавери. Его корабль.  
“Пол Стамец. Идентификационный номер ST106-9446EHD” — знакомые слова и цифры всплыли в памяти, наконец обретая смысл и не давая его сознанию уплыть. Координаты — они пульсировали в памяти, становясь из набора цифр и меток реальным местом в пространстве, контролируемом Федерацией. Он знал, куда им надо, он видел нужное расположение звезд, линии сети, ведущие к нему, яркие и веселые, такие притягательные дороги, тропинки, пути, и сотни, тысячи существ, скользящие по этим извилистым дорогам. Тихоходки? Где-то сеть темнела и казалось странной…  
“Пол Стамец. Идентификационный номер…” Дискавери ждал. Хью, Тилли, Бернем, Сару… даже Лорка ждал. Пол тоже скользнул по нужной линии, прорисовывая узор в лабиринте. Легкий лабиринт, как для ребенка. Он нашел бы дорогу с закрытыми глазами. Мгновения, и он был на месте. Наверное… Он не мог узнать, получилось ли, пока был тут. Его ждали. Хоть бы получилось… 

Он резко распахнул глаза. Черт возьми, как странно было дышать! Пол лежал на полу, чувствуя странный дискомфорт в теле, но еще не в состоянии проассоциировать его с болью. Чьи-то ладони касались его щек, перевернутое лицо келпианца смотрело сверху. Лейтенант-коммандер Сару. Они определенно были живы, но это еще ничего не доказывало.  
— У нас получилось? — спросил Пол, даже не пытаясь встать.  
— Да, получилось, — ответил келпианец.  
Пол почувствовал, как какие-то звуки вырываются из груди, смех, немного безумный смех облегчения, такой незнакомый, словно он никогда не смеялся раньше. У них получилось. Сеть еще короткими росчерками просматривалась под веками, но он уже не мог вспомнить те тысячи цветов, особенно ту сотню, которые так хотелось показать Хью. Он больше не чувствовал прибоя гравитации, только постепенно нарастающий шум в ушах. Он продолжал смеяться, пока не погас свет, а когда свет включили снова, он был в медотсеке, и его окружали только знакомые оттенки. Карие глаза дорогого доктора смотрели с тревогой. Возможно, откручивание головы переносится на потом.  
“У нас получилось”, — громко подумал он, пожимая пальцы, переплетенные с его.


End file.
